


Hold me tight and scare the nightmares away

by marblequeen



Series: 30 days idol challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, hopefully, in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblequeen/pseuds/marblequeen
Summary: It was dark and Tony hated darkness. When it's dark, you can't see and when you can't see, you can't prepare for what's going to happen. And now... now it was dark. And cold.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 30 days idol challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541560
Kudos: 31





	Hold me tight and scare the nightmares away

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me trying to keep up! This is slowly turning into a 30 days Stony challenge but waht can I say, they're just nice to write.  
> This one's still kind shit, I'm still on the painkillers. I promise I'll edit those asap.
> 
> Day 4: darkness

It was dark and Tony hated darkness. When it's dark, you can't see and when you can't see, you can't prepare for what's going to happen. After Afghanistan, after New York, his dreams were always dark. And then, after what the news channels called 'the civil war' and his fallout with Steve, Tony's dreams became even darker. 

Of course, he and Steve were okay now. They had had this big argument with a lot of shouting and finger pointing and blaming each other and then a heated make out session that led to an even hotter make-up sex and it was good. They'd still struggle sometimes but they were trying. Communicating. It'd been good.

But now... now it was dark. And cold. For a second Tony thought that once again he had this vision Wanda had shown him when they first met during the whole Ultron thing, the setting was kind of similar. But there were no aliens, no flying enemies... there was simply NOBODY. Tony looked around and started walking, not knowing why or where he's going.

Suddenly, there was some movement to his right. He turned towards it and saw Barnes, standing so incredibly still, he looked like a statue. Light from above made his eyes seem tired, exhausted even, and his hands were dripping something red. He was holding... he was holding Steve, pale and bleeding out in his best friends arms.

\- Look what you did Stark. C'mon, take a closer look - Barnes rasped. Tony was suddenly standing so much closer without moving an inch.

Steve's eyes were closed and every single breath he took was shaky and wet. His right hand was clutching something close to his chest. Large splatters of blood stained his suit and somehow Tony knew he wouldn't survive it.

\- _Tony... why...?_ \- so much heartbreak in such a short word. Steve opened his eyes only for a couple of seconds. - _Why didn't you help me...?_

Tony couldn't say a word even if he knew what to say. He didn't even know what had happened to Steve, why was he dying...?

\- You left him. You left him all alone on the battle field - there was his explanation, said to him in this quiet monnotone voice of the Winter Soldier. How ironic, being judged by somebody who you'd judged do much once? - How could you, Stark? You pushed me away, didn't let me take care of him and look what you did. You killed him. That's your fault. _You_ killed him.

Tony gasped. His mouth still wouldn't work the way it was supposed to. 

The scenery changed, there was no Barnes, no Steve anymore. Instead, Tony was all alone in a long, long hallway and no matter which way he went, how long he would walk, the hallway didn't change. The doors on both sides of the corridor remained closed no matter how hard or gentle he tried to push and pull them. 

And there were voices. All around him, whispering, screaming, crying... Blaming him for what he had and hadn't done. Judging him. Treating him like dirt until he wanted to scream.

It was his own scream that woke him up. Not gentle touches, not reassuring words in his ear. Tony sat up too quickly, his head spinning. For a second, he didn't know where he was, what had happened, but then it came to him, rushing. 

He was in his Avengers Compound, in his appartament, his bedroom, his own bed. Beside him, gently caressing his back, whispering soothing words and watching him with concern, was his loving boyfriend, Steve.

\- You died - Tony said, his voice raw like he'd been screaming for far too long. - He was holding you and you bled out. It was my fault - tears were streaming down his cheeks freely.

Some shuffling and then Steve was so much closer, encircling Tony with his arms so that he could hear his strong heartbeat. Tony gasped and held him closely, desperately, as if the moment he let go, Steve would vanish.

\- No sweetheart, I'm okay, we're okay. We're both at the compound, nothing bad has happened. It was just a nightmare, just a bad dream, I'm here - Steve's voice was a low rumble under Tony's ear and he let Steve's words and presence reassure him, calm him down.

He was still trembling when he said:

\- Felt awful real to me - he sniffled a few times until Steve gave him a tissue. - And Barnes was the one who saved you. 

Silence, as if Steve didn't know how to react. Any time one of them brought that name up, any talk would escalate into a fight immediately.

\- Maybe I was wrong - Tony wondered aloud... or, as aloud as he could with his face still buried in between Steve's pectorals. - Maybe he deserves forgiveness. I made peace with my parents death long ago. It was still difficult, seeing his face on that video, then looking up and seeing him in person. But his eyes, Steve... have you seen his eyes right then? - Tony looked up at his boyfriend and when Steve looked down, he had a double chin from bending his neck do far. Tony let out an amused chuckle. - He was hurting. He regrets it so much... I guess I was too pissed at you for not telling me and then walking away with him, to see the truth.

\- I'm sorry - Steve closed his eyes. He still couldn't forgive himself for not telling Tony about his parents right when he'd found out. - I'm so sorry, honey...

Tony waved his hand.

\- I know. I forgave you. That's not the point. I was thinking about getting to know him. What kind of boyfriend am I, if I don't want to know your best pal? If I stop you from hanging out with him?

Steve was stunned. Speechless. He didn't expect that turn of events and frankly, neither did Tony.

\- So that's settled. I'm going to hang out with him tomorrow. And right now, I need you to hold me as I get at least four more hours of sleep.

So that's what Steve did. Held Tony tight and scared the nightmares away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm not an English native speaker nor do I live in the US/Great Britain/any place where English is commonly spoken, so if you point out any mistakes (either cultural or grammatical etc.), you will help me learn and evolve. Thank you for reading.


End file.
